Jenseits der Scherben
by VadeRetro
Summary: Ich will nicht sterben. Wirst du mir in die Hölle folgen, Sebastian?


**Beyond the Shards [German Version]**

_**A.N. **Okay, das Lied das ich dazu benutzt habe heißt "Beyond the Shards" und ist von Kate Covington gesungen. Ich dachte es würde super zur Situation passen und es ist so wunderschön! _

_(; A ;)_

_Ich empfehle es euch echt : )_

_Viel Spaß! (* w* )v_

* * *

_Angel white of labyrinth blue  
Do you see me as I see you?_

Sebastian. Ich habe dich immer als mehr als nur einen Butler betrachtet.

Du warst nicht nur eine willenslose Puppe, die man herumkommandieren konnte, sondern hattest eine Seele und ein Herz…

auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ab Dämonen Gefühle haben.

War ich für dich mehr als nur dein Meister?

_  
Soft darkened eyes  
haunted by dreamless sleep  
Is it y__our ghost I see in the mirror?_

Deine kalten, roten Augen, in denen ich mich wiederspiegle, sind so wunderschön.

Würdest du für mich weinen, wenn ich nicht mehr bei dir wäre?

_  
__Reach out to touch me  
dearest dream of mine  
Open your eyes, say you're alright_

Langsam streckst du deine warme Hand aus und berührst meine Wange.

Meine Augen habe ich geschlossen, ich will nicht dass du siehst, wie sehr ich meine Tränen unterdrücken muss.

Selbst jetzt lässt deine Wärme mich noch ruhiger werden.

Ein Lächeln huscht über dein Gesicht.

_  
__The glass shatters at the softest touch  
Is there a soul beyond the shards?_

Mein Körper ist so zerbrechlich wie Glas, dennoch hältst du mich sanft in deinen Armen und schützt mich.

Ist meine Seele es überhaupt wert, von dir geraubt zu werden?

_Warm tears sting my eyes  
As all of these sweet memories  
flood back to me_

Nochmal lasse ich all meine Gedanken durch meinen Kopf kreisen und unwiderruflich fangen meine Tränen an,

aus meinen noch immer geschlossenen Augen zu laufen.

Haben wir nicht schon so viel zusammen erlebt?

Du und ich?

All die Gefährten, die ich zurücklasse…

Wird irgendjemand eine Träne für mich vergießen?

Dein behandschuhter Daumen wischt sanft über meine Tränen.

Ein Butler bis zum Ende.

_  
__Reminiscing now  
The sun will set beyond  
the cruel mountain range_

Auch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen beginnen nun hinter einem Berg Traurigkeit zu versinken.

Der Himmel färbt sich rot, wird immer dunkler, fast so als wolle er seine Augen vor diesem grausamen Abschied verschließen.

_  
__I'll still be here  
(it's dark now without your light)_

Dunkler und dunkler…

Trotzdem sehe ich dich noch immer vor mir…

Dich und niemand anderen.

Du würdest mich nie verlassen, nicht wahr?

_  
__Begging your heart to beat  
(sweet defiled angel, open your eyes)_

Ach, wenn wir nur für immer so bleiben könnten. Ist das dein Herzschlag, den ich an meiner Brust spüre?

Ruhig und gleichmäßig, wie in einem Traum.

Ich öffne meine geschundenen Augen nur noch ein letztes Mal, um dein schönes Gesicht noch einmal zu sehen, bevor ich für immer verschwinde.

_  
__My existence is not the same  
(believe in me)  
Without you here...  
(believe that I love you)_

Ohne dich wäre ich wohl noch immer das ängstlich zitternde Kind von damals.

Nein! Ohne dich würde ich nicht mal mehr leben und jetzt bist du es, der dem ganzen ein Ende setzen wird. Welche Ironie! Haha.

Glaubst du mir das ich dich liebe?

_You shut your eyes  
and __gave in to that light  
A beauty frozen in eternal night_

Diesmal bist du es, der seine Augen vor dem verbliebenen Licht schließt.

Deine schwarzen Haare umspielen sanft dein Gesicht.

Deine Lippen wie Feuer in dieser unendlichen Nacht.

Du bist Mein!

_  
__Just when I realized the  
error of my ways  
you slipped between my fingertips_

Allmählich beginnt mein Herz zu rasen, Schweiß läuft meine Stirn herab.

Ich will nicht dass es endet, nicht so.

Ich habe Angst davor dieses Gesicht nie wieder zu sehen, doch deine Hand,

die nun meine umfasst, lässt mich all die Angst vergessen.

Wenigstens für einen Moment.

_  
__I was a fool, I was stuck in such bliss  
Wish I could grant, you your first kiss_

In deinen Augen komme ich mir immer so schwach vor,

obwohl es meine Aufgabe ist stark zu sein.

Stark zu sein für dich.

Immer warst nur du es, der mich gerettet hat, geküsst hat…

Niemals ich.

Findest du nicht auch, dass der Zeitpunkt jetzt gekommen ist?

Vorsichtig beuge ich mich vor und meine Lippen berühren die deinen.

Überrascht öffnest du deine Augen und hältst mich fest in deinen Armen.

_  
__Sorrow only grows if I try to forget  
you're an eternal part of me_

All der Schmerz, all die Tränen lassen nach, zwischen uns ist nur noch die Leere.

Wir gehören zusammen… zusammen für immer…

für die Ewigkeit.

Wenn alle mich verlassen, du wirst mir in die Hölle folgen, waren nicht das deine Worte?

Du kannst nicht lügen, wie die schwachen Menschen es tun.

Ich wünsche mir so sehr, diese Worte würden der Wahrheit entsprechen.

A sweet lullaby  
Clasping my fragile heart  
and whispering your name

Schließlich löst sich unser Kuss und du lässt meinen Körper sanft auf die Bank unter mir gleiten.

Deine Hand streichelt gefühlvoll durch meine Haare, so wie du es immer gemacht hast, wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte.

Ich kann nicht anders, als zu lächeln.

Mein Herz fühlt sich auf einmal viel leichter an, als wäre eine große Last davon abgefallen.

Wiege mich in den Schlaf, nur noch ein letztes Mal.

Gehörig summst du eines meiner Lieblingslieder.

Ein Kinderlied, Mutter und Vater sangen es oft, wenn wir gemeinsam spielten.

„Sebas…tian".

Meine Augen werden immer schwerer,

dein Name erklingt nur noch wie Nebel in meinen Ohren.

_  
__Soft embrace in my sleep  
Is this a dream or is it  
Yet another nightmare of thee_

Ich schließe meine Augen und kann deine liebevolle Umarmung spüren.

Träume ich oder spielt mir mein Herz erneut einen schmerzvollen Streich?

_Don't let this end  
(it's cold now without your touch)_

Beides wäre nun in Ordnung, wenn es nur nicht aufhört.

Dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit, das mich sanft ins Land der Träume schickt.

Hör nicht auf damit, ich bitte dich.

Ohne deine Berührungen friere ich, erstarre zu Eis wie eine leblose Puppe.

_  
__Wait on the other side  
(my beautiful angel, rest in peace)_

Könnte ich dir nur etwas von dieser Geborgenheit zurückgeben, aber jetzt bin auch ich selbst nicht mehr mehr als eine leblose Puppe.

Warte auf mich am anderen Ende der Welt, wie du es mir versprochen hast.

Du legst deinen Mantel behutsam über meinen immer kälter werdenden Körper, doch ich spüre keine Wärme mehr.

Ich kann gar nichts mehr spüren, geschweige denn riechen, schmecken, denken, sehen…

Das letzte was ich höre, bevor auch dieser Sinn für immer verschwindet,

ist dein Abschiedsgruß.

„Angenehme Träume, my Lord."

Selbst jetzt noch, schwindet deine Stimme nicht.

_  
__And I will slumber deep  
(just please don't let this die)  
I'll see you soon..._

Ich versinke in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Wenn es nur nicht enden würde.

Du hast mir versprochen du würdest mir folgen, nicht?!

"Auf Wiedersehen … Sebastian."

* * *

_**A.N. **Anoo~! Owari! (* ^w^ *)V _

_Traurige Enden sind immer so ... traurig D:  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Man sieht sich. _


End file.
